The present invention generally relates to improved lamp holders for light emitting diode (“LED”) lighting and LED lamps incorporating such lamp holders, and improved heat dissipation methods and structures, and improved methods and structures for coupling LED lamps to sources of power.
In order to provide electric power to the LEDs in an LED lamp, an electrical connection must be provided from the source of electric power, such as a wall or ceiling power source, or battery, to the LEDs themselves, typically via a PC board (PCB) on which the LEDs are mounted. Conventionally, LED lamps include lamp holders that are soldered with wire connections from the base of the LED lamp to the PCB on which the LEDs are mounted. However, soldering requires relatively complicated processing, performed either by hand or by automation. Further, soldering in this manner requires testing to guard against defects, such as a “cold solder” connection.
Certain prior art devices utilize electroplated poles formed in the inside of the lamp cap, for example the threaded E27 cap, to contact connectors on the lamp base to supply power to the LEDs. However, with such a design, the metal E27 cap must be cast so as to form the electroplated poles, which complicates the manufacturing process for the cap.
It would be desirable to have a lamp base design that uses relatively simple and reliable connection methods, while at the same time being simple to manufacture and provide good heat dissipation. It would also be desirable to have improved heat dissipation structures within the LED lamp to permit a simple and aesthetically pleasing design with increased safety features.